


Wenn Engel hassen

by andromeda188



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Murder-Suicide
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromeda188/pseuds/andromeda188
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kleine Songfic zu Subway to Sally's "Wenn Engel hassen".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wenn Engel hassen

**Als er aufstand an dem Morgen der sein letzter war, schien die Sonne und die Vögel kreischten laut.**

 

 

Harry lag in seinem Bett, die Augen vor der grellen Juli-Sonne verschlossen. Und auch die lauten Schreie der Vögel, die durch das offene Fenster zusammen mit der schwülen Luft herein wehten, störten ihn nicht in seinen Überlegungen.

Er dachte nach.

Dachte an seinen verstorbenen Patenonkel.

Er hatte Schuld, dass er nicht mehr lebte.Er selbst, Bellatrix und Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, der ihm immer alles verschwieg.

Hätte er ihm erklärt, wieso er Occlumentik lernen musste, hätte er nicht Snape dazu verdammt, Harry beizubringen seinen Geist zu verschließen sondern es ihm selbst gelehrt, könnte Sirius noch leben.

Dumbledore war Schuld, genau so wie Bellatrix die den Fluch gesprochen hatte.

Auch wenn sie weniger Schuld hatte als Dumbledore und er, Harry, selbst.

Sie hatte einen _Stupor_ gesprochen, keinen _Avada Kedavra_. Es war Zufall gewesen, dass Sirius gerade dort stand, vor dem Schleier.

Oder nein, sie hatte ihn in diese Position getrieben.

Also doch gleich viel Schuld wie Dumbledore.

Und schließlich Harry selbst. Hätte er Occlumentik gelernt, seinen Geist vor Voldemort verschlossen, wäre er nicht auf diese sinnlose Rettungsmission gegangen, hätte Sirius nicht ins Ministerium gemusst.

Der restliche Orden hätte es auch ohne ihn geschafft. Aber er musste ja unbedingt mitkommen. War aufgestachelt worden, verspottet, nutzlos zu sein.

Und von wem? Wieder Snape.

Der Mann der ihm, Harry, schon nicht beibringen konnte sich zu schützen. Der nicht über seine Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater hinaussehen konnte. Nicht wahrnahm, dass er eine eigenständige Person war. Oh ja, Snape hatte auch Schuld.

Und natürlich Voldemort. Der hatte schließlich den Auftrag gegeben und die falsche Vision geschickt.

 

 

**Eine Woge von Verlangen stürzte über ihn, und klebriger Tau bedeckte die Haut.**

 

 

Harry schwitzte.

Das schwüle Wetter hielt nun schon seit Tagen an. Noch immer hatte es nicht geregnet. Und so bedrückend die Hitze war, so bedrückend waren auch seine Gedanken.

Sein geliebter Sirius war tot.

Tot durch Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore und ihn selbst, Harry Potter.

Er konnte Sirius' Tod nicht mehr rückgängig machen, nur noch rächen.

Oh ja, er wollte sich an allen die ihm Sirius entrissen hatten rächen.

Rache war sein einziger Gedanke.

 

 

**Durch den aderblauen Himmel ging ein breiter Riss, dunkle Wasser brachen über ihm herein.**

 

 

Auf einmal blitzte es.

Harry hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie immer mehr Wolken aufgezogen waren. Und nun brach das erlösende Gewitter über das Städtchen.

Gleich auf den Blitz folgte ein ohrenbetäubender Donner.

Dann noch ein Blitz, noch ein Donner.

Dann öffneten sich die Schleusen der Wolken und ein gewaltiger Platzregen ergoss sich auf die Erde.

 

 

**Eine unbekannte Macht erhob sich tief in ihm,**

 

 

Wie das Gewitter die Erlösung von der erdrückenden Hitze brachte, so brachte der Gedanke an Rache die Erlösung von Harrys Überlegungen. Langsam verschwand das Gefühl der Trauer und machte unauslöschlichem Hass platz.

Hass, grenzenloser Hass, auf die Personen die Schuld an Sirius' Tod waren.

 

 

**und mit einem Mal war ihm alles klar, das nichts mehr so wie gestern war.**

 

 

Auf einmal waren seine Gedanken klar.

Die verzweifelten Gefühle waren verschwunden, und nur noch der kalte Hass war da.

Vernebelte seinen Geist nicht, ließ ihn klar denken.

Der Hass trieb ihn an. Der Gedanke an Rache beherrschte ihn.

Tod all jenen, die seinen Paten auf dem Gewissen hatten. 

 

 

**Wenn Engel hassen...stürzen sie wie Steine aus dem Himmelszelt**

**Wenn Engel hassen...fliegen sie als dunkle Vögel in die Welt**

**Wenn Engel hassen...landen sie als schwarzer Schatten der uns quält**

**und nehmen Rache an den Menschen, die gefallen sind wie sie.**

 

**Als er aufbrach ließ er alles hinter sich zurück, seine Schritte waren federleicht und frei.**

 

Harry hatte sich geduscht und seine beste Kleidung angezogen.

Seine Schuluniform mit dem Festumhang darüber.

Wie gesagt seine beste Kleidung halt.

Nun da er seinen Entschluss gefasst hatte, wollte er ihn so schnell wie möglich ausführen.

Er war richtig gehend beschwingt als er das Zimmer verließ.

Seinen Besen, den Tarnumhang, die Karte der Marauders, seinen Schulkoffer, alles ließ er im Zimmer er brauchte es nicht mehr.

 

 

**Unterm Mantel trug er einen kalten, schwarzen Stahl, er lächelte leis' und summte dabei.**

 

 

Nur seinen Zauberstab hatte er eingesteckt.

Wie sollte er auch ohne ihn Sirius rächen.

Harry lächelte zufrieden und summte eine Melodie, die er vergangene Weihnacht andauernd von Sirius gehört hatte.

 

 

**Seine Hand gab sieben Menschen einen schnellen Tod,**

Im Untergeschoß des Hauses traf er auf seine Verwandten.Die gesamte Familie Dursley saß versammelt am Küchentisch und frühstückte.

Sie sahen ihn verwundert an.

Vernon wollte gerade ansetzen etwas zu sagen als auch schon der erste grüne Lichtstrahl auf ihn zugeschossen kam.

Kurz darauf folgten zwei weitere. Und auch Tante und Cousin waren tot.

Harry drehte sich, ohne einen weiteren Blick auf seine Tote Familie zu werfen, um und apparierte zu einem Haus das er in Snapes Erinnerung gesehen hatte.

Er hoffte, dass der Professor auch heutzutage noch in dem Haus wohnte.

Und er sollte Glück haben.

Snape war zu Hause.

Harry klopfte und als der Bewohner die Tür öffnete, sah er nur noch mit Entsetzen den grünen Fluch auf sich zukommen. Dann fiel auch er tot um.

Wo sollte er nun hin?

Ob das Apparieren auch ging wenn man sich auf eine Person konzentrierte und nicht auf einen Ort?

Harry probierte es einfach aus. Und er hatte wieder Glück.

Vor ihm stand Bellatrix Lestrange und schaute ihn verwundert an.

Gleich schnell wie seine vier vorherigen Opfer war auch sie tot.

Dann machte er sich auf zum Nächsten – Voldemort.

Lächelnd stand er vor dem Schrecken der Zauberwelt, der sich nicht sicher war ob er richtig sah.

War das wirklich Potter vor ihm? Aufgetaucht aus dem Nichts? Trotz Appariersperre für alle, die nicht das dunkle Mal trugen?

Doch bevor er auch nur eine Frage stellen konnte, hatte Harry seinen fünften _Avada Kedavra_ losgelassen. Und er traf.

Harry lächelte ein kaltes Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte, und summte immer noch die gleiche Melodie.

Da sah er neben dem reglosen Körper des dunklen Lord ein zitterndes Bündel.

Pettigrew. Der Verräter. In seiner Animagusform.

Einen lautlosen _Stupor_ später, konnte sich auch die Ratte nicht mehr bewegen. Er steckte sie in einen unzerbrechlichen Käfig und steckte ihn sich ein.

Harry drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem vorletzten Opfer.

Vor den Toren Hogwarts tauchte er wieder auf. Er ging durch das Schloss Richtung Schulleiter-Büro.

Seltsamerweise gab der Gargoyle den Weg einfach frei. Ganz ohne Passwort.

Anscheinend erwartete Dumbledore ihn schon.

Der alte Mann saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah Harry lächelnd an.

”Ist er tot?“ fragte er den Jungen.

Harry nickte nur.

” _Avada Kedavra._ “ waren die einzigen Worte die er sprach. Der Schulleiter unternahm nichts und lächelte weiter, als sein Tod auf ihn zuraste. Sein Ziel war erreicht. Voldemort tot. Harry sollte seine Rache haben. Waren seine letzten Gedanken. Dann war auch er tot.

 

 

**bis ihn selber einen Kugel nieder warf.**

 

 

Jetzt fehlte nur noch einer, der Schuld am Tod seines Paten hatte. Er selbst.

Oh ja. Harry hatte nicht vergessen, dass auch er schuldig war. Er wollte seinen Paten rächen. Auch wenn das bedeutete sich selbst zu richten. Es war ihm egal, ob er starb. Sein Leben hatte keinen Sinn mehr.

Voldemort tot. Die Prophezeiung erfüllt. Den Verräter gefangen. Alle Aufgaben erfüllt.

Nur die Rache war noch nicht vollendet.

Er nahm den Käfig mit Wormtail, stellte ihn auf den Schreibtisch des Direktors und schrieb eine Nachricht, die er auf den Käfig legte.

Dann trat er zurück und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sich selbst.

Noch ein letztes Mal sprach er die zwei Worte.

Die einzigen die er den ganzen Tag gesagt hatte.

” _Avada Kedavra_.“

 

 

**Wer ihn kannte sagte das es seltsam war, denn glücklicher hat man ihn nie gesehen.**

 

 

Keine Stunde später kam Minerva McGonagall ins Büro.

Geschockt blieb sie stehen. Augen weit aufgerissen den Mund offen. Dann tat sie etwas ganz untypisches. Sie schrie. Lauthals.

Eines der Portraits, Phineas Nigellus Black, verschwand um Hilfe zu holen.

Kurz darauf kam der restliche Orden des Phönix ins Schulleiter-Büro. Auch sie blieben alle geschockt stehen und sahen auf die zwei Leichen.

Kingsley Shacklebolt war der erste der sich wieder bewegen konnte. Der Auror sah sofort den Käfig und die Nachricht darauf.

Er ging hinüber und las den Brief monoton vor.

”Es ist erledigt. Voldemort tot. Sirius gerächt. Ich habe meine Aufgaben erfüllt.

 

Harry

 

Ps.: Das ist Peter Pettigrew in seiner Animagusgestalt. Führt ihm seiner gerechten Strafe zu.“

 

Alle Anwesenden sahen zu Harry. Er lag friedlich da. Immer noch das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Die Augen geschlossen. Er wirkte glücklich. Zufrieden. Erlöst.

 

 

**Der Glanz eines Engels war auf ihm zu sehen.**

 

 

Und Harry?

Der stand neben seinen Eltern und seinem Paten und sah auf die Ansammlung im Büro herab.

”Wir sind stolz auf dich.“ sprach sein Vater.

”Du hast alles richtig gemacht.“ war die Aussage seiner Mutter.

”Danke.“ sagte Sirius.

 

Lächelnd und eine bestimmte Melodie summend stand Harry da und war einfach nur glücklich.

 

 

**Wenn Engel hassen...stürzen sie wie Steine aus dem Himmelszelt**

**Wenn Engel hassen...fliegen sie als dunkle Vögel in die Welt**

**Wenn Engel hassen...landen sie als schwarzer Schatten der uns quält**

**und nehmen Rache an den Menschen, die gefallen sind wie sie.**


End file.
